1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display screen turning apparatus and a television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display screen turning apparatus and a television set each supporting a display screen portion to be anteroposteriorly rotatable by a prescribed angle with respect to a vertical plane.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display screen turning apparatus comprising a display screen support member supporting a display screen portion of a liquid crystal television or the like to be anteroposteriorly rotatable by a prescribed angle with respect to a vertical plane is known in general, as disclosed in each of Japanese Patent Laying Open Nos. 2007-293151 and 2006-3737 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3106183, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2007-293151 discloses a display comprising a display portion (display screen portion), a stand fixing plate (second support member) provided with a hole (receiving hole) and a display portion fixing plate (first support plate) mounted with a round shaft having a locking shaft inserted into the hole for supporting the display portion. In the display described in Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2007-293151, the locking shaft inserted into the hole comes off when the shaft is pressed so that the display portion fixing plate is rotatable around the shaft, thereby rendering the display portion anteroposteriorly rotatable by a prescribed angle with respect to a vertical plane.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2006-3737 discloses a display support apparatus (display screen turning apparatus) comprising a support leg portion (first support member) provided with a round shaft portion for supporting a display screen portion to be anteroposteriorly rotatable by a prescribed angle with respect to a vertical plane, a base (second support member) provided with a pair of shaft support portions and a cover member so provided as to come into contact with the support leg portion when the support leg portion is in a vertical state for preventing the display screen portion from rotating frontward from the vertical plane. The shaft portion and the support leg portion are integrally molded by synthetic resin, while the shaft support portions and the base are also integrally molded by synthetic resin. In the display support apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2006-3737, the shaft portion is so rotated around the shaft support portions as to support the display screen portion to be rotatable rearward by a prescribed angle with respect to the vertical plane. Further, the display support apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2006-3737 is so formed as not to rotate the display screen portion frontward from the vertical plane with the cover member.
The aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3106183 discloses a liquid crystal television comprising a body-side bracket (first support member) having a through-hole (receiving hole) for supporting a television body portion (display screen portion), a stand-side bracket (second support member) having a through-hole (receiving hole) for rotatably supporting the body-side bracket, bolts in the form of round shafts passing through the through-holes respectively thereby rotatably fixing the body-side bracket and the stand-side bracket and nuts meshing with the bolts. In the liquid crystal television described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3106183, the body-side bracket is rotated around the round bolts passing through the through-holes respectively, thereby supporting the television body portion to be anteroposteriorly rotatable by a prescribed angle with respect to a vertical plane.
In the display described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2007-293151, however, the shaft must be provided independently of the display portion fixing plate and the stand fixing plate, in order to render the display portion anteroposteriorly rotatable by the prescribed angle with respect to the vertical plane. Therefore, the number of components is disadvantageously increased.
In the display support apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 2006-3737, the cover member prevents the display screen portion from rotating frontward from the vertical plane, and hence the display screen portion cannot be rotated frontward from the vertical plane. Further, synthetic resin is generally inferior in mechanical strength. When the display screen portion and the display support apparatus are increased in size, therefore, the display support member may conceivably be broken.
In the liquid crystal television described in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3106183, the bolts and the nuts must be provided independently of the body-side bracket and the stand-side bracket, in order to render the television body portion anteroposteriorly rotatable by the prescribed angle with respect to the vertical plane. Therefore, the number of components is disadvantageously increased.